otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
__TOC__ ---- Lucas & Yuri Vera :5'11" / 142lbs. :Born on June 8th 1978 (18) :Black Hair / Brown Eyes :1st generation Brazilian American - Born in Harbor City California :Main Characters // Human - Bound to the Greater Demon Belxephon 'Lucas' ---- }} 'Yuri' ---- }} Lucas :*He's the more introverted of the two, and though out-going, isn't nearly as talkative. :*A completely awful liar. :*Has a natural talent for drawing and sketching. :*A bit of a perfectionist, he likes things to look a certain way, like his clothing or hair, however he acts like he doesn't care about them to other people. :*Is very fond of his two leather jackets. :*Is generally smarter than Yuri, but at the same time always second-guesses himself, so he has trouble coming to his own concrete conclusions. :*Is also the nicer of the two. :*Can be melodramatic and self-doubting, but at the same time he's quite brave when action is required. :*Plays as Eve in Binding of Isaac. :*Hot and dang-ger-ous. Yuri :*Talks a lot, and has a habit of constantly lying. :*Doesn't care much for his appearance like his brother does, simply wears whatever, whenever. :*Despite not being as smart as his brother, he thinks better on his feet and can solve problems more quickly. Doesn't cave to stress very often. :*Has a bit of a mean streak, but generally means well. :*Has a thing for Stacy. :*Plays as Azazel in Binding of Isaac. :*Has re-rolled almost every single one of his power at least once. :*Has trouble dealing with stress when Lucas isn't around. :*Smokes weed erry day. ---- Brendan "Odie" O'Dwyer :6'1' / 164lbs. :Born on January 19th 1979 (17) :Blonde Hair / Green Eyes :American - Born in Oceanside California :Main Supporting Character // Human :*Is only called Brendan by his mother. ::*No one knows his mom's first name, everyone calls her Miss O'Dwyer. ::*His father died before he was born, the details aren't really known too well by anyone other than his mother. :*Knows a guy that makes fake IDs, and a guy who works at a gas station, allowing him to buy beer enmasse. ::*He regularly supplies beer and weed for individuals and their parties. ::*Because of this he's well-like by most everyone at school. :*Knows how to surf. :*Not very athletic and he has weak physical strength. :*His mother is a widow. :*Currently suffering PTSD from having been possessed by a demon of Astreiya. :*Can play the drums. :*Plays as Eden in Binding of Isaac. He's also consistently better than the twins at the game. :*His eyes were once a dark brown, but have been changed to a permanent emerald green since he was possessed by Astreiya's spawn. ::*As a result of his possession, he may have some undiscovered latent power, as Belxephon was able to use him to pull Odie and Ricky into Tartarus. :*Is actually kind of hyper-active, but he gets high frequently enough for him to seem pretty tame most of the time. ---- Frederick "Ricky" Dean Clemence :6'1" / 180lbs. :Born on August 7th 1978 (17) :Brown Hair / Grey-Blue Eyes :American - Born in Orange County California :Supporting Character // Human - Empowered by Aibhleann :*Used to be a main villain. :*He smokes due to Aibhleahnn having smoked when he was possessed. :*Calls Lucas by his last name, "Vera" instead of calling him Lucas. :*Still calls Yuri by his first name. :*Helena Clemence's son. She tricked him into making and ill-fated pact with Aibhleann to gain favor with Guaricana. :*Was born with no Witch powers, causing his mother to dislike him greatly. :*Has a basement arcade with machines that are packed full of quarters. :*Despite only having one arm, he's physically the strongest and most muscular of the main characters. :*Was kicked off of the football team after he lost his arm and was seen hanging out with the Twins. :*Was a total dick to pretty much every other main character before losing his arm. ::*By extension he's probably the most remorseless out of the main cast as well, with the only possible exception being Mandy Lane. :*Even though almost everyone in the main caste feels bad for him, Mandy Lane hates feeling sorry for him and still holds quite a grudge. :*Is generally fearless, even in the face of a demon like Belxephon, due to his extensive experience with . :*Sucks at Super Metroid. :*Plays as Lazarus in Binding of Isaac. :*Is hot for Lucas's dang-ger-ousness. ---- ---- ---- Mandy Lane Amber Landcaster :5'7" / 122lbs. :Born on April 22nd 1978 (18) :Blonde Hair / Green Eyes :American - Born in Dallas Texas :Main Character // Human - Blood Pact with Astreiya :*She despises anyone who tells her what to do or tries to control her life like she's their property. :*Obviously has some problems with authority figures. :*Hates her step-mother, Laura. :*Strangely introverted, despite being perceived as popular, she doesn't actually have many real friends. :*In middle school her best friend, Allan Brown, died after he fell off of a roof and banged his head while trying to show off to the more popular kids at that school. This is why Mandy is quick to despise those who try to peer pressure or bully others. :*She has come to like Isaac because she views him as innocent and kind. :*All the boys love Mandy Lane. ---- Isaac Ben Abraham :5'6" / 137lbs. :Born on January 19th 1978 (18) :Brown Hair / Green Eyes :American - Born in Wildomar California :Main Character // Human - Blood Pact with Astreiya :*Has a terrifying mother. :*Is physically the weakest of the main characters. :*Used to wear glasses but has since lost the need for them as his eyes have become better through Astreiya's influence. :*Was the kid that Yuri beat up to steal lunch for Lucas. :*Frequently nervous and shy when he isn't around his group of friends. :*Plays Mono-Black in MTG and a Warlock in DnD. :*The only boy Mandy Lane loves back. :*Allergic to potatoes. ---- Category:Characters